


He's My Cherry Pie

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam, Jo and Charlie watch while a very drunk Cas smiles at an even drunker, karaoke singing Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Cherry Pie

Sam, Charlie and Jo sat in the corner booth, laughing into their drinks as they watched a very drunk Cas and an even drunker Dean make fools of themselves at the bar.

Dean was currently standing on the bar, microphone in hand, half singing half shouting into the microphone.

Tears rolled down Sam's face as his older brother demanded for the bartender to "play some Warrant dammit!"

The bartender, Ruby, huffed and shot him a glare before blasting the requested artist.

Dean's eyes lit up as "Cherry Pie" filled the building and he winked over at Sam before belting all of the words.

"SWINGIN' TO THE DRUMS, SWINGIN' TO GUITAR, SWINGIN' TO THE BASS IN THE BACK OF MY CAR," Dean thrusted his hips as he threw a smirk over at Cas who blushed in response and took another long sip of his beer.

Charlie spit her drink all over the table and moaned, "oh God, they didn't... We had to sit in the back seat on the way here..."

"And we have to sit in the back on the way home too," Jo grimaced.

"Well actually, only one of you does. Both Cas and Dean are way to drunk to drive and I'm the only one not drinking alcohol. Therefore, I'm driving and the lovebirds will be pushed to the backseat with one of you."

Charlie's hand shot up as she shrieked, "NOT IT!!" and then she downed the rest of her drink, grinning like an idiot.

Jo hid her face in her hands as she groaned.

Sam laughed as he looked back to where Dean was still singing.

"HE'S MY CHERRY PIE!" Dean yelled, off key, pointing at Cas who raised his hand and screamed "I'M HIS CHERRY PIE!"

A few of the patrons rolled their eyes at the couple and one man booed. Dean promptly singled the man out and flipped him off before pulling Castiel onto the bar with him and kissing him messily.

Jo and Charlie whistled as Sam clapped before the entire bar burst out laughing when Dean pulled away and yelled,

"SWEET CHERRY PIE!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Please let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
